


Procella Evans

by JohnyXD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnyXD/pseuds/JohnyXD
Summary: A storm is coming to the magical side of England and none of them can stop her in her quest to find her nephew.
Kudos: 4





	Procella Evans

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to reveal who Procella is at the end of the chapter.
> 
> She's from a certain Manga/Anime. She's a bit OOC and doesn't have her original name. But, I think I left more than enough hints through the story including the name.

"Wand please."

"I'm not a Witch."

"Then how did you-"

"My nephew was recently orphaned. Who must I speak with to find him?"

"U-Umm, Child Services **** Floor."

"Thank you."

(...)

"Next, please."

"I was recently made aware that my cousin and her husband passed away. I need to know of my nephew's whereabouts."

"Okay, what's his name?"

"Harry James Potter."

*stares* *sigh* _Another one of those, huh._ "Look kid, why don't you go find your mum and tell her to help you, hmm?"

*twitch* _Calm down, Harry's safety first. Everything else second._ She slams her ID on the counter. "First, I _am_ an adult. Second, my cousin just died and I'm the only real family her son has left! **WHERE. IS. HE?!** " <\- This is her being calm.

The surprised clerk looks at her ID, scans it with his Wand, then looks back at her. "You're a muggle."

"What's it to you?!" She sneers.

The clerk silently calls for security. "Oh nothing, it just means you're trespassing."

Suddenly, Aurors burst in, Wands pointed at her back, casting Stunners and the like. Only for the spells to impact some sort of invisible shield and fizzle out harmlessly. The Aurors blinked and tried again. Same result. They looked at each other nervously, not knowing what to do. Two seconds later, they felt pressure on their bodies and were flung around the office. The Aurors were stuck on the ground, the ceiling and the walls.

"One last chance. Where Is MY **NEPHEW**?!"

"I-I-I d-don't knowwww!..." *faint*

*sigh* At that moment, Procella turned around. "You guys are law enforcement right? Take me to your boss. **NOW.** "

(...)

The door labeled "Amelia Bones" was opened abruptly. But even that didn't startle the hardened witch. She simply reached for her wand. However, before she could aim at the door, she was held in place by an unseen force. A force that came from the girl at the door, she assumed.

"Who are you?!"

"My name is Procella Evans and you're going to tell me where my nephew is **NOW!** "

Thinking quick, she realized the Aurors outside would have helped her already if they could. So she opted to calm the girl down, understand her demands and negotiate. "... First, please release me. I haven't done anything to you. Why don't you explain the situation to me and I'll see how I can help."

Procella closed her eyes and counted down from ten and slowly released the woman. Then, she opened her eyes and started "Lily Evans is my cousin. She got married that moron James Potter and got herself pregnant with my nephew Harry. I've never met James or Harry because I work in Japan. She told me James had no living relatives, only friends. And then I hear she d-died along with her husband. I came here to find my nephew's whereabouts. BOTH his parents have passed away but the moron who works in child services doesn't even know! How the hell is that possible?! Finally, I get fucking shot in the back with several spells from of your men! Where is my nephew?!"

 _Well, the green eyes are spot on at least. The hair? Not so much. Such a weird color can't be normal for a muggle._ Thinking for a moment, she figured this wasn't her mess. He abused his authority, he can take responsibility for it. "Miss Evens, I don't know where your nephew is. I do, however, know someone who does."

She perked up "Really? Who?!"

"It's Albus Dumbl-"

"FUCK!"

Amelia was rightly startled "Miss Evens?!"

With a glare, Procella said "I know about that manipulative bastard! Where is he?!"

"I'll ask him to come. I can get him here in twenty minutes."

"Good... Thank you."

"In the mean time, I'm going to verify if you are who you really say you are."

"What?!"

"You don't seriously expect me to help you get close to a child, let alone take him away without verifying your identity and intentions."

"And how will you do that?"

"We have Veritaserum. A truth potion. Under this potion, I'll ask you some questions."

*sigh* "Fine, but we agree on the questions beforehand."

"Of course. That's part of procedure."

(...)

"What's your name?"

"Procella Evans."

"How old are you?"

"28."

"Are you a Witch?"

"No."

"Are you magical in any way?"

"No."

 _I wish she agreed to let me ask what she is. She clearly has a power of some sort._ Amelia sighed as she continued her with questions "How are you related to Lily Potter nee Evans?"

"We are cousins."

"Have you met her before?"

"Yes."

"Have you met her husband James Potter?"

"No."

"Have you met her son Harry Potter?"

"No."

"What are your intentions towards Harry Potter?"

"Harry's safety first. Everything else second."

Amelia was intrigued by the way she answered. Even under the potion, there was a deep conviction in her words.

"When was the last time you saw Lily?"

"After she graduated, before she got married."

"Did you keep contact with her?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"With letters."

"When was the last time she wrote to you?"

"Five years ago."

"What did you talk about?"

"Her family was targeted by a terrorist. She had to go into hiding. I wanted to offer my help but my last letter never reached her."

"When did you learn of her death?"

"Two years ago."

"Why didn't you come then?"

"I was told they all died."

"Then why did you come now?"

"I heard about the Boy-Who-Lived."

Amelia asked the second Auror present to administer the antidote.

*sigh* "Well, you've been cleared at least..."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"It means I'll have to speak to Dumbledore for his meeting with you."

Procella looked at her for a second and then smirked "I have a feeling that if you attend the meeting you won't regret it."

Amelia raised an eyebrow "Alright."

(...)

As much as Dumbledore tried to avoid revealing Harry's new home, he had absolutely no legal standing on the matter...

"Petunia? You left him with PETUNIA?!"

"She's his family. I'm sure she will-"

"SHE'S AN UNDERACHIEVER WHO WAS ALWAYS ENVIOUS OF HER SISTER AND HATED **EVERYONE**! EVEN HER OWN **MOTHER**!"

"My dear child, surely you're exaggerating."

Suddenly, he felt a heavy oppressive, dreadful feeling. Pure Killing Intent. Then, less than a second later, even if it felt MUCH longer than that, he was on the ground, feeling as if he was supporting all of Hogwarts with his own body. Slowly, he heard several cracks. He knew them to be the floor, his glasses, his bones... and his Wand.

Amelia, who was present during the meeting, was fortunately spared. "Miss Evens! You know where your nephew is! As much as we both dislike Dumbledore, please don't kill him."

Slowly, the pressure was released. "Fine! But I don't know where that _BITCH_ lives."

"That's alright. Lily was a muggle-born who got married to a Lord. In such cases, the ministry makes sure to have information on all direct family members of the bride. I have enough pull to get her address."

"... Why would you help me like this? After what I've done to you?"

"I have a niece. She's all I have left in the world. So, I know how you feel about your nephew."

"... Thank you."

Amelia looked at Dumbledore for a second before calling an Auror with high healing expertise to her office. She gave him a look and told him "Keep him alive. He has to be taken to St. Mungos. Don't say a word about what happened to anyone."

The Auror caught the hidden meaning and smirked "Yes ma'am!"

He will follow orders to keep Dumbledore alive and stabilize him with painful emergency healing spells. Only, he can't leave Dumbledore alone, even to use the floo twelve feet away. It's also such a shame that he "can't" call for other Aurors to help him since he "assumed" this was a sensitive matter to be kept under wraps. But, orders were orders. Oh well, all he can do is wait for his boss to come back...

Amelia led Procella to another room. "Well, if he's already with his aunt, I'm afraid you don't have much of a-"

"I want an audit of her home!"

Amelia raised an eyebrow "Pardon?"

"I know Petunia. As much as Lily loves her, she'll never return the feeling. As much as Lily believes she has good in her, Petunia will keep it buried. She's a bitter person and will never change. I'm almost positive she's not treating Harry right. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Harry a future Lord?"

*Sigh* "Fine, I'll even perform it myself."

Procella was surprised "You can do that?"

"I may not be Lady Bones but I am regent to a pure-blood house on top of being the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I have a lot of leeway. I just need to contact a few friends."

"And you're doing this because?"

"You got Dumbledore out of commission for at least several days. I can do a lot in that time without him blocking my every move for his 'Greater Good'." _With some work and a lot of luck, I might even find something on Snape to get him thrown in Azkaban._

(...)

"How does anyone know where their own house is in this neighborhood? They all look the fucking same!"

"With all the grey clouds it's almost depressing. Let's see if we can get your nephew and get out of here."

They arrived at 4th Privet Drive (after making a mistake across the street and finding a creepy woman with a lot of cats).

" _Homenum Revelio_... There are two presences in the house."

 _I hope one of them is Harry._ Procella was never a patient woman and she knew she would lose her temper and start searching for Harry with her own methods if she doesn't find him today. And that will involve a **lot** of property damage.

Amelia put her wand on her open palm and cast " _Point Me_ : Harry James Potter... And he's one of them."

"Good... Finally..."

Amelia knocked on the door. She was 'greeted' by Petunia who looked at her, noticed Procella, gasped in horror and quickly tried to close the door in fear. 'Tried' being the keyword. The door opened 'by itself' and allowed both women to enter unimpeded.

"Hello Petty Petunia."

"YOU! You aren't welcome here! GET OUT!"

"Ms. Dursley, I'm with child services and I'm here to assess if your home is suitable for raising your nephew."

Petunia was now shaking "I-I don't care who you are! Get out! GET OUT!"

Seeing as the woman was hysterical, Amelia stunned her.

"I told you she wouldn't cooperate. Now, either use your skills again to find him, or I find him _my way_."

"... I'm tempted to ask what you mean but my instincts are telling me it's better not to."

*shrug* "All I care about is Harry."

"Fine, we'll find Harry, and then proceed with the audit."

Amelia put her wand on her open palm once more and cast " _Point Me_ : Harry James Potter."

The wand pointed to the stairs. Specifically, the cupboard.

Seeing this, Procella's anger started rising. The air felt thicker, heavier. Then the cupboard's door flew open. The hinges and the locks not even offering a token of resistance. When she looked inside, Amelia's instincts screamed as she remembered what happened with Dumbledore. She grabbed Petunia, apparated several dozen feet away and hid behind a neighboring house. Suddenly, the whole house blew up and nothing was left but debris.

Seconds later, Amelia saw Procella take a child, she assumed was Harry, in her hands and flew away with him.

"Bloody hell, I'm not paid enough to deal with this shite."

**Author's Note:**

> Procella Evans is... Tatsumaki from Onepunch Man! She's short enough to be mistaken for a kid. She has a little bit of a temper. She's 28. She has green eyes and a weird hair color, which is also green. And, the most telling, she's an overpowered Esper.
> 
> Procella is Latin for squall, storm, hurricane or tempest. I'm not sure which but they're close enough *shrug*.
> 
> Kudos to anyone who figured it out.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think. Where did you figure it out? Any constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> If you're willing and have the time, please also take a look at my other story.


End file.
